


Wake up daddy!

by moroo1234



Series: Chid Stiles [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Child Stiles, F/M, Fluff, Mornings, Parent Allison Argent, Parent Scott McCall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 02:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8731063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Scott refuses to wake up so Allison turns for help from someone





	

"Scott you gotta wake up" Allison said,  
"No." Scott buried his face inside the pillow,

"Come on Scott!"

"Stoooooop" Scott whined, he sounded like Stiles.

That's it, Stiles!

Stiles McCall-Argent was the two year old son of Allison and Scott, he was their little ray of sunshine.

"Hi baby boy!" Allison walked into her son's room,

"Mommy!" Stiles jumped in his crib, Stiles said his first word eight months ago and since then he hasn't stopped talking.

"Good morning baby! You wanna help me wake daddy up?" Allison asked, Stiles nodded excitedly

"Let's go then!" Allison picked Stiles up and carried him to hers and Scott's room,

"Daddy!" Stiles squealed when he saw his father,

"Say good morning to your dad, Stiles." Allison put Stiles next to his father,

"Wake up daddy!" Stiles said,

"Ughhh no" Scott insisted on sleeping.

"Daddyyyy" Stiles grabbed Scott's cheeks with his hands "UP!" 

"Hey baby boy.." Scott opened one eye,

"Daddy!" Stiles yelled,

"You came to wake me up?" Scott asked, Stiles nodded,

"You'll wake up for your son but not for your wife" Allison laughed, she sat next to Scott,

"You're not as cute as he is" Scott laughed,

"Well, he is 50 percent me so.."

"But he's really cute" Scott said,

"Hey Stiles," Allison said, catching her son's attention "you wanna help me get revenge at dad?

"Revenge!" Stiles yelled, no even knowing what that word means.

"Get him!!" Allison yelled, jumping on Scott.

"Ahhh!! No!!! Stop!!!" Scott yelled, he held Stiles down with his hands "Got you!"

"Noooo" Allison yelled,

"Muahahaha" Scott laughed his over-dramatic evil laugh,

"I'll save you!" Allison playfully pushed Scott,

"Noooo!! Mommy won!" Scott fell onto his back, he groaned and made himself look "dead"

"Oh no! Only a true love kiss can save daddy" Allison said,

Stiles laid a sloppy kiss on Scott's face,

"Oh," Scott opened his eyes "what happened to me?"

"A mean mons'er contwolled you daddy"

"Oh my god, you saved me, please, let me reward you with whatever you want!" Scott said,

"Hmmm, I like this deal, what do you think Stiles?"

"Pancakes!" The little boy yelled,

"Sounds good" Scott picked up Stiles and ran downstairs,

"Wait for me!" Allison ran after them, she didn't want to miss all the fun.


End file.
